


Oh! Thinking about leaving me already?

by Safiras



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ISAC, Insecurity, Ring the alarm by beyoncé, based on Yeji and Chuu's video, its kinda cute, kinda angsty, nothing major, was in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: Yeji's tone was light, a mere joke to give Lia a smile. What she wasn't expecting was to Jisu turn to her with teary eyes and whisper on a bitter tone:"Are you?"
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Oh! Thinking about leaving me already?

Back from ISAC, the girls were exhausted and quickly humbled up in the van. Lia went in the front, with manager unnie, Chaeryeong hugged a pillow and quickly managed her way into a slumber, Yuna followed her soon and Yeji and Ryunjin were left on the back. Ryunjin was somewhat sad and complained to her unnie she wasn't able to chat with that one girl from that one group, Yeji wasn't paying attention at all, way too worried about Jisu. The vocalist couldn't even speak a word to her, what happened?

Ryunjin offered her a smile, murmured something about Lia being sad about the archery or something about that. Then put her airpods and also dozed. Jisu crossed eyes with Yeji through the driver's mirror, the leader didn't like the way her eyes were burning with anger. That meant to fight, Yeji didn't like fights. 

When they reached their dorm, Jisu made sure the maknae line went to sleep, their bellies filled with warm ramen and themselves filled with good nights and hugs, the ones left in the living room were her and Yeji. They still hadn't exchanged any words, just hurtful looks from Jisu and worried ones from Yeji. 

Now, Yeji was expecting Jisu to come and yell or cry just like she did all the time something upset her. Instead, Lia offered her a sour smile and a small squeeze on the arm, and while running her hands up to the taller shoulders, Jisu kissed her. Sweet and no rush, nothing much, no more than touching lips. Before Yeji could even reach back, the other was gone and her scent felt like a ghost in the empty living room. 

\--

The next morning things were even weirder. Jisu went and drank coffee, something she rarely does, and looked at the leader. There was still something in her eyes, Yeji couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, although she could sense that wasn't the normal Lia she was used to. By her experience Lia would be on her lap now, stealing her breakfast and commenting about how bitter Yeji's soul is to be drinking coffee. 

The taller one then stared at her plate of rice and eggs, could feel Jisu stare into her back, and a sudden blush came to her ears, and just as she raised her chopsticks to get another bite she felt a hand on her neck, Jisu nails scratching her and a pair of lips on her ear. A small kiss, followed by one on her neck and one on her collarbones. The leader couldn't tell Lia's actions apart, was it a good morning wish or a let's go have angry sex thing? 

Yeji felt her whole face coming to an extreme blush as she dropped the chopsticks to look at her lover. Jisu was back on the counter, sipping her coffee, acting as nothing had happened. When did she learn to move so damn fast? They stared at each other, no one moved as the time stopped. 

Suddenly a wild Yuna appeared, claiming she was exhausted, always a drama queen, and wanted a lap to lie on. She enveloped herself on Jisu and asked her why she was drinking coffee. 

Just like that, the moment passed them. 

\--

After ISAC JYP always let them have a free day, Chaeryeong went to see a movie with her friends from school, somehow she managed to drag a moppy Ryunjin with her. After a kiss on the forehead from Jisu and a warning from Yeji both the girls went out. Yuna was still asleep on the couch when Manager unnie called, saying she was running some errands and if anyone wanted to go with, the maknae agreed, always eager to get out of their routine. After they left, all that it was left for the whole afternoon was Yeji and Jisu. 

It didn't take long until Jisu was on Yeji's door. She sat on the bed, half expecting Lia to sit with her, Jisu was with her shirt, the black one that was way too big on both of them, Yeji's mind tricked her wondering if Jisu was wearing anything underneath. 

The leader got up, making her way to the younger one, Jisu hands hugged her neck and Yeji's found their way into her back and when Lia placed a kiss on her neck Yeji smiled into her hair. 

They kissed, slowly, tongues fighting for dominance. Suddenly, Lia tugged Yeji's hair, and things started to warm up, hands all over, hair being pulled, kisses getting hotter and hotter. And in the middle of wet kisses, Jisu pushed them to the bed, sat Yeji down and, in one swift move, was on her lap. 

Yeji could feel the marks forming on her neck, but all she could focus on was Jisu, Jisu's moaning; Jisu putting her hands underneath Yeji's shirt; Jisu's heavy breathing; Jisu calling her name. Then Jisu took her own shirt and Yeji's nasty brain was so damn pleased that it was right.

\--

When Yeji woke up, it was late and the girls were about to get home. Her bed was cold already, meaning Jisu left soon after it. Again really unusual of her, the vocalist was all about some cuddle after the sex and always claimed that a cold bed was bad to the soul. Yeji went to have a shower, having sexual memories were certainly not helping her growing hunger. 

She found Jisu in the kitchen, nursing some hot chocolate, a blue sweater on and wet hair, it was getting colder and colder every passing day. When Yeji was about to call her out, Yuna opened the door already screaming at them to put clothes on. 

Another moment passed them by.

\--

It was already night when finally Yeji confronted Jisu. They had just watched some drama Chaeryeong was obsessed about and Yuna was in the kitchen looking for the cookies Ryunjin had ate hidden from her this morning and the dancer was sneaking in her room, while Chaeryeong was finishing her homework. Yeji sat by Jisu on the couch, the vocalist was busy looking at Instagram, searching for pics of LOONA's Chuu, to even notice the leader: 

"Oh! Thinking about leaving me already?" 

Yeji's tone was light, a mere joke to give Lia a smile. What she wasn't expecting was to Jisu turn to her with teary eyes and whisper on a bitter tone:

"Are you?"

Surprised, Yeji didn't know what to answer, so Lia went on:

"If you are going to make me a fool, just leave me already" - a sarcastic smile - "You got a be a good leader Yeji, if we break things now it will be easier on the girls"

Now Yeji understands what was all that after ISAC, why Jisu had such hurt eyes, why she was acting weird, why she left Yeji's bed. Some fans got a little too excited about her and Chuu's interaction on the baseball competition, honestly, they were just talking, nothing major, nothing flirty:

"I'm not going to leave you Jisu"

Their eyes found each other, Lia wasn't happy with her response:

"I love you" - a pause, hands looking for hands, eyes on eyes - "I'm not leaving you for some girl I met at ISAC" - Yeji got closer to Jisu - "I'm not making you a fool, and being with you is the best thing I did"

Jisu squeezed her hands, a single tear came from her:

"We are not going to break things up Jisu"

Then Lia kissed her, all sentiments in the kiss. And then Yeji knew, it was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thank you for reading my fic, didn't know why that story came up to me but it did and I just wrote it. Sometimes CW can be like that. Hope you liked it!


End file.
